Ion Entity
History Origins Once thought to be merely an honorary title in the Green Lantern Corps, Ion is in fact the symbiotic willpower entity birthed from the green of the emotional spectrum. Its existence was kept a secret from the Green Lantern Corps since their inception, and it resided in the central power battery to keep Parallax in check. Only after the destruction of the Central Power Battery were both Ion and Parallax set free. Ion wandered the cosmos for a time, and eventually was reined in by what was then the only surviving green lantern ring, that of Kyle Rayner. Kyle Rayner served at its host briefly, and noted that his powerbase was so greatly expanded, he didnt need a power battery or power ring to manifest the emerald energy. Unlike Parallax, Ion does not influence the users actions. Power of Ion The creature seemed to first become one with Rayner when he lost his girlfriend Alex. He unconsciously expelled all his feelings of rage from himself, which took form as Oblivion, a being of energy that eventually manifested itself in the form of one of Kyle's childhood nightmares. Kyle defeated Oblivion in the Circle of Fire storyline, and was able to tap into that power. However, his power seemed to be getting stronger without his knowing it. It would be logical to assume that Ion's power began affecting him around this time. As Ion, Kyle was bestowed with god-like powers. He was able to project himself in dozens of different places at the same time and has a limitless amount of energy. Large contributions from the creature included giving Kyle the power to recharge the Central Battery on Oa. With the power he had, he formed new Guardians whom Ganthet looked after as he taught them the protocols and responsibilities of being members of the Guardians of the Universe. He used all the extra power he had to fully recharge the battery, thus allowing for the eventual return of the Green Lantern Corps. Not long after the rebirth of Hal Jordan, the Corps began being active once again due in large part to Kyle and the creature's symbiotic relationship. Sinestro Corps War and the Return of Ion After a period of time as a regulation Green Lantern, Kyle was bestowed with the power of Ion once again and was labelled as the true Torchbearer for the Guardians. This new manifestation of Ion is not as strong as the first one which affected Kyle, due to the fact that he relinquished much of his power to rebuild the Corps and bring back the Guardians. Currently however, the Ion creature was forcefully extracted from Kyle and imprisoned on Qward by the newly established Sinestro Corps. Upon expelling Ion from Rayner, Sinestro himself forced Kyle into the domain of Parallax, who invaded his body and forcefully bonded with him. Ion was then held in captivity of the Anti-Monitor, the cosmic entity attempting to draw Ion's power to himself. Eventually a group of the "Lost Lanterns" freed Ion from confinement on Qward and returned him back to the positive Universe and to Oa. He was later bonded with Daxamite Sodam Yat, who becomes its new and most powerful host. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Willpower Induction': Ion has infinite or omnipotent Willpower-casting powers and abilities. *'Connection': It can make a connection with someone who has incredible willpower or strong in their beliefs. *'Time Manipulation': Omnipotent ability to control time. *'Reality Manipulation': Omnipotent ability to control reality. *'Willpower-Induced Energy Manipulation': as the embodiment of willpower (Ion Power), Ion can control, manipulate and generate green willpower energy. All powers similar to a Green Lantern Corps Power Ring and the Starheart. *'Immortality': as an entity based upon an emotional concept, Ion is unending. Exists forever. *'Flight'/'Levitation: '''The ability to defy gravity and move freely in an atmosphere or in space. *'Psionics:' Unlimited psychic powers and abilities. *Since the power is based on the beings imagination, Ion's (and its host) powers and abilities is virtually limitless.'' Abilities *When Ion is attached to a Green Lantern all their abilities are amplified at an exponential rate. Said Lantern becomes so powerful that things that would seem too difficult or great are done with the slightest ease. *It's power is virtually limitless depending upon only the wielders own imagination. Strength *Inapplicable Weaknesses * The Ion entity, as a sentient being composed of pure will, can presumably be distorted by other entities of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum that the green light is weak to. *Without a host, the Ion Entity is shown to either be impotent, or at least unable to access the full range of its abilities. Notes *The character or creature known as Ion is sometimes known for being called Ion Entity. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Ion Entity/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ion_%28New_Earth%29 Category: Emotional Embodiment